Spring's Blossom (Revised)
by Royal Detective
Summary: Seto meets Serenity at a Coffee Shop.


**A/N: I came across my "Spring's Blossom" story and I thought I might revise it to celebrate my work on Fan-fiction for two years. Since Spring's Blossom was my very first fic, I hope the people who reviewed it will review the revised version of it as well. It will be different but I hope you enjoy it. To those who haven't read the original version I hope you enjoy this. Two years has passed since my work started and I have changed a lot now. There won't be a lot of errors as there were then. So I give you...**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Spring's Blossom**

** (Revised Version)**

Seto Kaiba,CEO of Kaiba Corporation, sat at his desk filling out paper work and looking over blueprints but was now getting tired as he saw words double on his work. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of the drowsiness but Mokuba snapped him ou of the repeating cycle. "Nissama, go get some fresh air while I finish up here." The young man wanted to refuse and try to show his younger brother that he could finish but his body was against it and seemed to be obeying Mokuba at the moment.

Once he was outside he saw the sum was beginging to set over the horizon. Not knowing what to do next he headed to the Coffee Shop downtown to get some coffee that would perk him up. As he walked he seemed to be waking up a bit thanks to the cool wind but he was still drowsy. Coffee was the onlty thing to perk him alll the way up.

As he continued to walk he began to hope he could go to bed once he was home. He liked the cool breeze that would blow through New Domino City but the wind was so cold he has to rap his white trench-coat around him tightly.

All of a sudden he bumped into someone as he tried to enter the Coffee Shop. He began to get angry but once he heard a sweet, familiar voice his attitide changed. "I'm so sorry, please let me pay fr your drink." Raising his head, Seto saw a young woman with long auburn hair as well as hazel eyes. Her pink and white T-Shirt as well as her denim shorts seemed to fit her well.

Seto wanted to say something but he was stuck looking at her beauty. He shook his head then opened the door walking in as he tried to ignore her but she seemed to want to go through with her "Offer"Seto didn't know why he was so silent in front of her. It seemed like she had taken away his voice. "I can buy my own coffee." he said finally as walked to a table.

After a minute she was still there. Was she deaf or something? She had seated herself while he was in his own thoughts. "Look, what will it take for you to get lost, money?" She shook her head and waited for the waitress to arrive.

The CEO didn't know what to do next but decided to let her pay to get her out of his life. All she seemed to do was silent him and he seemed to stare at her for some reason.

All of a sudden she finally spoke. "You seem familiar to me, I fell like I met you before." Seto just grunted but then her outburst seemed to make him jump. What was wrong with him? Ever since he met her at the front door all she did was make him do things he hadn't dome in front of a girl and now he seemed like she could control him.

Lowering her voice she said "Your Seto Kaiba, I remember you in Battle City." He was glad she had whispered unlike other girls who yelled out his name when they saw him. Why was this woman so different? He expected her to yell.

The Waitress finally came filling their orders and left them. Deciding to talk now he said "I expected you to yell but why?" She shrugged and twiddled with her thumbs like she always did when she was nervous. After a few minutes the Waitress brought them their drinks.

Seto narrowed his eyes at her. She hadn't answered his question but he could admit this woman was a mystery to him. Finally realizing who she was he said "Your the Mutt's sister, I expected you to act like him but aparently you're polite." She blushed and tried to look away but he caught her anyway.

When her blush faded she said "Joey is polite Mr. Kaiba, if he was bad as you think then I would still be blind right now." Her face became sad making him to fell angry for some reason. Was it because he was feeling guilty for making her sad? Putting the thought aside he finished his cofffe and left money for the bill on the table. Seto grabbed Serenity by the hand making her wonder what was going on.

Once they were outside she said "I'm sorry if I have angered you." Seto looked at her but began to walk. For some reason, she felt her heart beat fast.

As Seto dragged her, Serenity began to shiver and before she knew it his trench coat was around her. " Where exactly are you taking me?" she asker him. He didn't answer but kept walking. Deciding she should be quiet Serenity just walked beside him and looked around. When she had a bering of her surroundings Serenity realized he was walking her hom.

Serenity now felt his hand that was wrapped around hers began to tighten. It was so cold that it was like ice. Hours passed as they walked and before they knew it they were standing in frong of her apartment. "How did you know where I lived?" she asked but realized this was Seto Kaiba. The man had information about anything and anyone.

Serenity was about to take the trench-coat off until her lips were met by Seto Kaiba's. At first she was surprised but closed her eyes and went with it.

Later that night Seto walked into the Kaiba Mansion seeing that Mokuba was waiting for him. "Where have you been Seto it's late!" The CEO shrugged and started up the stairs saying "I was having coffee."

**A/N: So how was the revised version of "Spring's Blossom"? Please Review!**


End file.
